Chance Encounters (Случайные встречи)
by JamieBradley
Summary: Перевод фика Chance Encounters автора Cal reflector. В Сочельник Хавок оказывается наедине со своими мыслями в неожиданном месте, где встречает того, кого совсем не ожидал увидеть. ХавокАй. Отзывы, если хотите оставляйте автору, я всего лишь переводчик.


**Название****:** Chance Encounters

**Автор****:** Cal reflector

**Ссылка на оригинал:** fanfiction dot net / s/2729909/1/

**Пейринг:** Риза Хоукай/Жан Хавок

**Рейтинг:** PG

**Жанр:** пре-гет; романс, ангст

**Саммари:** В Сочельник Хавок оказывается наедине со своими мыслями в неожиданном месте, где встречает того, кого совсем не ожидал увидеть.

* * *

Толкнув тяжелые деревянные двери, которые, как поговаривали, уже больше столетия выдерживали бурную историю страны, лейтенант Жан Хавок вошел в Аместрийский Национальный Собор, величайший памятник гранита и камня, возведенный исключительно машинным и ручным трудом, без всякого вмешательства алхимиков, – великолепное свидетельство доблести человека, мотивированного, в данном случае, сильной верой и патриотизмом.

Но ничто из этого не имело значения для молодого солдата, стряхивающего хлопья снега с волос и синего мундира. Внутри собора было тепло, хотя освещен он был плоховато - многочисленные свечи расположились вокруг центрального алтаря, в то время как угасающий дневной свет лился из высоких витражных окон, расположенных почти под потолком вдоль стен. В этот серый декабрьский день даже яркие цвета витражного стекла и искусных мозаик, казалось, были подернуты тенью. В дальнем углу священник, облаченный в коричневую рясу, не спеша направлялся по своим обязанностям куда-то еще, и мягкие шаги его вскоре перестали доноситься до слуха Хавока. Молодой солдат, быстро осознав свое одинокое присутствие в этом подавляющем замкнутом пространстве, продолжил свой путь по центральному проходу, прежде чем скользнуть на одну из дубовых скамеек и откинуться на ее спинку в молчаливом созерцании богато украшенного купола над головой, изображавший сонм ангелов на небесах.

Жан Хавок вовсе не был верующим человеком. И хотя, по правде сказать, абсолютные атеисты были редки на поле боя, он не верил в божественную силу вести и защищать, когда смерть косила людей каждый день. Он верил, что его знания, меткость и удача помогут ему выкарабкаться, и, почти за 5 лет службы, они не подвели его, хотя иногда дело было близко к этому.

Он своими глазами видел эффект веры: одни из тяжелейших противников Аместриса были фанатики мятежной секты, чье бесстрашие наполняло их такой свирепостью, что даже не мало повидавшие ветераны были поражены. Или вот совсем недавно один город на востоке был ввергнут в гражданскую войну во время ликвидации продажного священника, который восстал против государства, используя армию слепых последователей, наобещав им жизнь после смерти на небесах. Именно этот опыт обращения с религией заставил его, если и не презирать, то и не доверять предмету в целом.

Но он видел, как силу веры показывали и по-другому. Иногда, в самый разгар боя он смотрел недоверчиво из относительной безопасности своего окопа, как капеллан подставлял себя пулям и шрапнели только для того, чтобы проделать свой путь к павшему солдату и провести последние обряды. В обычных условиях он посчитал бы этих людей дураками или сумасшедшими, или сумасшедшими дураками, потому что они шли на поле боя безоружными (а ведь даже медики брали с собой оружие, так как враг не стремился соблюдать законы войны в те ужасные времена). Но после того, как он стал свидетелем нескольких таких инцидентов и встретил пару таких священников сам, он больше не мог относить их к какой-либо категории. Когда он видел, как один из капелланов склоняется и шепчет таинства смертельно раненному солдату, он поражался, как часто лицо умирающего приобретало отрешенное выражение обретшего покой, словно он освобождался и от боли раны, и от бремени этого уродливого мира.

Эти священники, их убеждения и деяния, опровергали все, на что он полагался, чтобы бороться и выживать на поле битвы. Было бы прекрасно, если бы они просто были людьми необычайной храбрости, но это было не так. Медики тоже спасали жизни, как и капелланы, хоть и другим способом, и, несмотря на то, что он все еще не верил в божественное, после всех лет, что он убивал и его пытались убить, он знал, что несет в себе раны, которые они не могли исцелить ни лекарствами, ни вмешательством хирурга. Это были лица – лица мужчин, женщин и детей, убитых случайно, лица павших товарищей и их семей, лица Грэйсии и Алисии Хьюз…

Охваченный внезапной тревогой, он обнаружил, что по привычке потянулся к нагрудному карману, вытащил пачку, вытряхнул из нее сигарету и быстро сжал ее губами. Он искал свою зажигалку, когда знакомый голос рядом застал его врасплох.

- В соборе не курят, лейтенант Хавок.

Он обернулся, чтобы увидеть фигуру Ризы Хоукай, и быстро поднялся на ноги, прежде чем она жестом отдала ему команду _вольно_.

- Все в порядке, мы не на службе.

Несмотря на то, что он превосходил ее в росте больше чем на 8 дюймов, Хавок научился уважать присутствие старшего лейтенанта, пренебрегая ее указаниями лишь на собственный страх и риск. Сегодня, однако, обычная резкость и строгость, казалось, покинула черты Хоукай – неожиданное, но не нежелательное изменение для младшего лейтенанта, который посчитал, убирая незажженную сигарету в карман, что так она казалась менее жесткой и более женственной. Указав на место рядом с ним, она спросила:

- Здесь занято?

Он помотал головой. Она опустилась рядом с ним, и некоторое время два офицера сидели рядом в тишине, которая больше не казалась такой гнетущей, как раньше. Через несколько минут Хавок решил взглянуть на свою спутницу и увидел, что ее глаза были обращены к фреске над алтарем, словно она погрузилась в свои собственные воспоминания, хоть и не такие мучительные, как его собственные.

- Я не знал, что вы ходите в церковь, лейтенант.

- Да нет, хотя моя мама, бывало, водила меня с сестрой на воскресную службу, - она заправила прядь волос за ухо, прежде чем повернуться к Хавоку. – А вы?

Он усмехнулся, откинувшись назад и обхватив руками спинку скамейки по обеим сторонам.

- Вряд ли, отец никогда не был достаточно трезв, чтобы водить нас на проповеди.

Хавок говорил откровенно, поскольку знал, что Хоукай читала его досье и раньше, так как Мустанг тщательно проверял всех своих потенциальных подчиненных.

Хоукай кивнула с пониманием, и он беззвучно поблагодарил ее за то, что не стала расспрашивать дальше. Не желая разрушать их общую дружественную тишину погружением в свое несчастливое прошлое, он повернул разговор в ее сторону:

- Так работа в офисе уже закончена?

Риза вздохнула, устало улыбнувшись.

- Вы же знаете, как это бывает. Учитывая, что завтра Рождество, не было никакой возможности, что этот человек займется какой-либо работой. Поэтому чтобы не ставить под угрозу собственное праздничное настроение и общий дух, заставляя его работать, я уговорила его дать всем на остаток дня увольнительные, и сейчас он, наверное, на свидании со своей последней подружкой.

Пальцы Хавока дрогнули при мысли о полковнике Мустанге, очаровывающем пышногрудую (во вкусе Жана) брюнеточку за накрытым на бархатной скатерти ужином при свечах, в то время как ему нечего ждать кроме одинокой ночи в темном баре, возможно с Фарманом и другими, кто принадлежал к жалкой категории «холостые и в поисках». Но что-то было не совсем правильно, хотя бы…

- Лейтенант, а что вы здесь делаете?

На секунду Хоукай показалась озадаченной.

- Что вы имеете в виду? Я просто обретаю душевный покой после долгого дня.

Он мысленно отвесил себе оплеуху.

- Нет, я имею в виду… Это же канун Рождества, неужели у вас нет каких-нибудь планов?

Она покачала головой.

- Нет, на самом деле, нет.

Хавок не знал, что и сказать, ему казалось, что у такой красивой и уважаемой женщины, как Хоукай, мужчины, только чтобы пригласить ее на свидание, выстраиваются в такую длинную очередь, что она простирается за пределы Централа. Очевидно, она правильно растолковала его смущенный вид, поскольку одна из ее бровей слегка приподнялась от веселья.

- Неужели настолько удивительно, что я встречаю Рождество в одиночестве?

Хавок поколебался мгновение, прежде чем медленно кивнуть, от чего старший лейтенант легко улыбнулась.

- Спасибо… но в случае, если вы не знаете, есть причины, по которым меня обычно называют Снежной Королевой.

Он знал. Он также знал, что те, кто так говорит о ней, были либо трусливы, либо невежественны, а то и просто завидовали ей. Он насмешливо фыркнул.

- Они несут фигню, просто потому что не знают вас.

Когда она не ответила, он задумался, не перегнул ли он палку. Обернувшись, он увидел, что выражение лица Хоукай смягчилось, и она смотрела на него взглядом полным… благодарности? Он почувствовал, как его собственное лицо заливается краской, и отвернулся, чтобы прочистить горло. Как и все остальные мужчины в команде Мустанга, он привык, что его внутренности превращаются в желе под острым взглядом лейтенанта, и хотя он не был уверен, какое чувство он переживает сейчас, это был определенно не обычный страх за собственную жизнь, но трепет совершенно другого рода.

- Итак… почему вы сами здесь в канун Рождества? – и снова голос Хоукай вернул его внимание.

Он тяжело вздохнул.

- По правде сказать, я не спешил присоединиться к Бреде и Фарману в клубе неудачников, где те из нас, что остаются без свидания и подружки в это время года собираются, чтобы проклясть Муста… я имею в виду, поплакать друг у друга на плече, - он почесал затылок и снова тяжело вздохнул. – В этом году нас только трое, так как Фьюри, похоже, устроил себе свидание с той девушкой, что работает в библиотеке. Очки, должно быть, притягиваются или что…

Смешок Хоукай его не беспокоил, на самом деле, он был даже рад, что его положение, по крайней мере, годилось, чтобы развеселить ее, и он криво улыбнулся. Наклонив голову, чтобы лучше видеть его, она продолжила допрос:

- И? Так вы пришли в национальный собор вымолить себе свидание?

Он от души рассмеялся, и его голос отдавался эхом о сводчатый потолок.

- Не мешало бы попробовать, правда? Нет, серьезно, я не верующий или что-то там, но в последнее время… - его мысли вернулись к той теме, о которой он размышлял до того, как пришла Хоукай, и выражение его лица помрачнело, - …мне интересно, не упустил ли я что-то.

Хоукай сложила руки на коленях, ее глаза были бесстрастны, пока она внимательно изучала своего коллегу и подчиненного, наконец выверенным тоном спросив:

- Угрызения совести?

- Не совсем так, я не уверен… Я не уверен, что это такое. Я не чувствую вины за то, что выполняю свою работу, за ошибки, которые иногда совершаю, потому что по большей части я делаю все, чтобы их предотвратить…

Он поднял голову и посмотрел на большое распятие, нежно освещенное сотней свечей внизу, отразившихся в его голубых глазах, когда он опустил подбородок на сложенные руки. _Почему я пришел сюда?_

- Мы убиваем их, они убивают нас, иногда мы убиваем своих… но конец всегда одинаков, все умирают и превращаются в ничто.

Он почувствовал, как что-то коснулось его, и увидел, что Хоукай положила свою руку на его правое плечо, и он продолжил:

- Я не верю в Бога, но иногда… я хочу, чтобы все это было правдой, потому что тогда генерал Хьюз оказался бы в лучшем мире. И если бы это было правдой, то в один прекрасный день он снова бы встретился с Алисией и Грэйсией…

Хоукай обняла широкие плечи своего сослуживца; некоторым образом она понимала, что он чувствует, нечто похожее она видела в своем начальнике после того, как Хьюз скончался. Алхимики – ученые и не верят в сверхъестественное; но было так печально, когда они понимали, что даже они не могут воскрешать мертвых, ведь у них не было другого источника надежды или покоя кроме науки. Она знала, что если бы обращение в какую-то конкретную религию дало шанс однажды увидеть Хьюза на небесах, Мустанг был бы первым, кто уверовал, но все это было не так просто.

Она внимательно посмотрело на Жана, его взъерошенная светлая челка свисала, заслоняя удивительно приятные черты лица. Он учился на 2 курса младше ее в академии и не входил в число отличников, в отличие от нее, но был достаточно хорош, чтобы получать скудную стипендию, которая помогла ему закончить обучение, и был известен как привлекательный обладатель обаятельной улыбки. Четыре года спустя они оказались здесь, она на один ранг выше него, и оба они изменились после всего, что пережили. Она нашла человека, которому посвятила свою преданность, а он… ничего.

Ей нравился Жан, он был не только отличный боец, но и зачастую с присущей ему самоиронией сдерживал остальных, в то время как она выступала в роли няни для Мустанга. Иногда он вел себя пофигистично, даже по-тупому, и казался полной противоположностью ее собственному подходу к работе – постоянная бдительность, всегда. Но после того как она поработала с ним некоторое время, она поняла, что он способен снимать и надевать эту маску и воспринимать вещи серьезно, когда ситуация этого заслуживает. Так что теперь он был среди тех людей, что можно пересчитать по пальцам одной руки, которым она доверяла прикрывать свою спину, и если ей требовался партнер для опасной миссии, первым она называла его.

Она прижалась к нему теснее, нежно сжав его опустившиеся плечи, и тихо сказала:

- Я знаю. Я бы тоже хотела, чтобы это было правдой.

Она почувствовала, что он немного расслабился и медленно кивнул в ответ, и она продолжала сидеть с ним, в то время как снаружи дневной свет постепенно исчез, уступив место Рождественской ночи.

Десять минут спустя два офицера стояли на вершине широкой лестницы перед входом в собор, а снег продолжал падать с ночных небес, и их дыхание стало видимым, так как температура приблизилась к нулю. Поднимая воротник своего пальто, Хоукай обдумывала свое необычное поведение в этот день: сентиментальность, ее добровольные объятия, все это была так не похоже на нее, чаще прибегавшую к оружию и угрозам, чем к прикосновениям и ободрению, когда она старалась получить желаемое от окружающих, особенно, от полковника. Она удивлялась, почему она отнеслась к Жану более мягко, когда в обычный рабочий день она одним холодным взглядом могла заставить его, как и любого другого, нестись стремглав выполнять свои обязанности.

_Должно быть, атмосфера,_ подумала она про себя, взглянув на высокого молодого человека, который надевал офицерскую фуражку, пряча под нее свою непослушную челку, а потом она вспомнила, что хотела задать еще один вопрос.

- Жан, если все то, чему учат священники, это правда… что бы вы сделали?

Она не хотела спрашивать в том случае, если бы это и в дальнейшем повлияло на его настроение, но, казалось, к настоящему моменту он уже оправился от своей задумчивости ранее.

Хавок вытащил незажженную сигарету изо рта и закатил глаза, размышляя.

- Если бы это было так, я бы купил им всем выпивку… и попросил замолвить за меня словечко перед Всевышним.

Ее глаза расширились, но затем улыбка появилась на ее лице, в то время как она стукнула его по плечу, сильнее, чем ей хотелось, если конечно болезненное выражение лица Хавока было показателем.

- Подобное неуважение к божьим представителям будет, скорей всего, рассмотрено неодобрительно, лейтенант Хавок.

Он вернул улыбку.

- Неуважение? Да не дай Бог!

Хоукай пришлось подавить стон над этой жалкой попыткой пошутить, и она вдруг поняла, что он, вероятно, добивался этого с самого начала – сделать так, чтобы она расслабилась. _Определенно праздничная атмосфера. _Прежде чем она смогла сделать ему выговор, чтобы вернуть собственное самообладание, Хавок продолжил:

- В любом случае, было очень мило с вашей стороны выслушать меня, лейтенант, и я очень ценю ваше участие, и мне хотелось бы… если у вас нет других планов, не хотели бы вы присоединиться ко мне и другим парням сегодня за ужином?

Хоукай осознала, что она, должно быть, выглядит крайне удивленной, так как на лице Хавока проступило выражение легкой паники, в то время как он быстро продолжил:

- Я имею в виду, я полностью понимаю, если у вас нет такого желания или что-то такое… но ммм… таверна, куда мы идем? Мы знаем хозяина, и у него прекрасный выбор ветчины с замечательным гарниром и самый большой бочонок лагера во всем Централе…

Взволнованный Хавок опустил голову, и она увидела, как следы румянца проступают на его щеках, не скрытых козырьком фуражки.

- Мы… я был бы очень рад – почтен! – если бы вы присоединились к нам.

И в этот момент, когда он нервно потер гладко выбритый подбородок, и незажженная сигарета опасно повисла на его губах, улыбавшихся немножко криво от переживаний, Хоукай поняла, почему рядом с ним она невольно вышла из своего привычного образа этим вечером. Этот талантливый солдат и неуклюжий мужчина, который был также хорош в работе, насколько он был плох в попытках удержать девушку; этот хороший офицер, который прошел через ужасы войны, сохранив человечность, не желая рисковать своими людьми или невинными или делать что-либо, что заставило бы его пойти на компромисс со своими убеждениями; этот трудолюбивый руководитель, который так и не был повышен в звании (все еще младший лейтенант после четырех лет безупречной службы), потому что он не мог заставить себя угодить амбициям своего командира, наступив на горло собственной совести; этот скромный человек, чье невезение и тяжелая жизнь давали ему больше прав, чем кому-либо другому, ожесточиться и быть недовольным, но решил не делать этого, – в отличие от Роя Мустанга, Жан Хавок был обычным.

Он не желал известности и величия, слишком наивный и самоотверженный, чтобы стремиться к более высокому посту, если надо было идти по головам. Он не стремился к власти ради высокого призвания или возможности вести за собой и исправлять ошибки народа, втянутого в десятилетия военных конфликтов, ибо такие амбиции требовали жестокости и определенной степени бесчувственности. А она знала, что под этими мышцами, под этими боевыми шрамами, под вводящим в заблуждение именем Жан Хавок был _добряком_.

Он и Мустанг были разными, но они оба были особенными: Мустанг получил ее абсолютную веру, и она объединила свою судьбу с ним, едва он провозгласил о своем опасном намерении стать фюрером, потому что он был уникальным человеком, который мог командовать и заслужил ее бесспорное доверие и лояльность.

Жан тоже был человеком редкого сорта, которому, как ей думалось в самые интимные минуты личных размышлений, она могла бы доверить свое сердце.

- С радостью.

Сигарета выпала изо рта Хавока.

-Ээ?

- Я сказала, я с радостью присоединюсь к вам за ужином сегодня, - скрестив руки на груди, она изобразила раздраженный взгляд, хотя на сердце у нее было легко. – И если это не доставит много хлопот, я бы хотела, чтобы мы отправились прежде, чем оба заработаем воспаление легких, стоя на морозе, лейтенант.

- Да, мэм!

Приняв поспешное решение отправляться из-за раздражительного тона в голосе своего командира, он быстро спустился вниз по лестнице и повел ее к месту назначения, хотя и был не в состоянии подавить улыбку, поднявшую вверх уголки его рта, говорящую о его улучшившемся настроении, и которую Хоукай не преминула заметить.

Полквартала спустя молодой человек, который чувствовал себя необычайно везучим в этот день, решил испытать границы своей удачи еще один последний раз, прекрасно зная, что ставка может стоить ему все, что угодно, от убийственного взгляда до пули в коленку. Повернув за угол, он остановился и, когда Хоукай посмотрела на него с любопытством, предложил ей свой локоть, изобразив наиболее джентльменское, зрелое выражение лица, что позволял ему ускоряющийся пульс.

- Мэм?

Хоукай обдумала идею, поступив так, они рисковали нарушением нескольких военных протоколов, включая запрет на неуставные отношения внутри вооруженных сил (хотя, по общему признанию, это правило ее собственный командир нарушал постоянно), не говоря уже о том, что он был ее подчиненным и к тому же младше ее. Но когда она увидела, как старательно он борется, чтобы сохранить невозмутимость, легкий румянец и искренность выражения его лица… она немного растаяла. Она продела свою руку через его локоть, и они продолжили свой путь, притягивая долгие взгляды некоторых прохожих, которые она демонстративно игнорировала, так как была полностью сосредоточена на его близком присутствии, давлении мускулистой руки через тонкое пальто и выражении мальчишеского счастья на его лице, которое, как она обнаружила, было заразным. И, притянув его к себе еще чуть-чуть поближе, она сказала:

- Не слишком-то надейтесь на свою удачу, лейтенант Хавок.

Но ее слова не были услышаны, так как в мыслях Жан Хавок уже мечтал о веточке омелы в дверях таверны.


End file.
